Forever And Always
by DeniseMichaels
Summary: "Hey," he managed to say. "Hey Chels. Why are you crying?" She blinked. "Have you seen yourself?" Her voice cracked, the tears falling down again. James let out a laugh. It was obvious it hurt him, which made it harder not to cry. He was staying strong for her. He always did.


The lights were low and the room was cold. It's already midnight, and James still hasn't returned home. He promised Chelsea that he'd be home by ten that night. It's been two hours. Where could he be?

A small sigh escapes the girl's lips as she stood up to walk over the window. The driveway was still empty, and with every passing minute Chelsea got more and more worried. She walked back to the dining table where her cellphone was. She texted a few of his friends, asking them where he is. Can you blame her? It's been two hours and her boyfriend hasn't even texted.

Surprisingly, a few people replied. Thank God people never sleep nowadays. She opened each text. No luck. Her hopes dropped to an absolute zero as she looked back at the window.

"Where are you, James," she whispered to herself.

As if on cue, the phone rang and she rushed over to answer it.

"Hello?"

'Good evening,' the voice, a woman, said, 'is there a Chelsea-'

"That's me," she interrupted. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The voice was calm. 'This is Rose from the local hospital. A James is here from a car accident. He demand that you be here.'

"Oh," was all Chelsea could answer. She stared blankly at the floor, unable to think.

'Ms Chelsea?'

The girl blinked, coming back from her daze. "I'll... I'll be there."

Tears threatened to fall down, but she took a deep breath and stayed calm. Her mind was in a dazed frenzy. The words 'James' 'accident' and 'hospital' kept running through her mind.

James. Accident. Hospital. James. Accident. Hospital. James. Accident. Hospital.

The three words became almost a chant inside her head, and she could feel her heart beat to the rhythm of the haunting words. Next thing she knew, she was walking out her car and into the hospital. Chelsea's vision became blury with each step, the tears pooling in her eyes.

James. Accident. Hospital. James. Accident. Hospital.

The lady at the front desk led her down the halls. She felt a hand on hers, but she knew it wasn't his. No. It was too calloused, too rough from using the hospital equipment.

James. Accident. Hospital. James. Accident. Hospital.

The woman pushed open a door. Chelsea blinked her tears away, which she did in vain as she saw the almost lifeless body of her boyfriend on the white bed.

"James," she whispered, sitting on the bedside. She takes his hand into hers, holding it tight. Too tight probably, because his face winced as he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Hey," he managed to say. "Hey Chels. Why are you crying?"

She blinked. "Have you seen yourself?" Her voice cracked, the tears falling down again.

James let out a laugh. It was obvious it hurt him, which made it harder not to cry. He was staying strong for her. He always did.

"Hey," he says again, breaking the painful silence. "Hey, don't cry." He lifted a hand. It moved slow. It was hurting him, but he wiped her tears away. "I said don't cry, Chels," he laughed again.

"Stop that!" She let go of his hand, threatening to move away. "You're already hurt, stop that."

"Remember when I said," he paused, coughing a bit, "when I said I'd ask you to marry me?" She nodded. "Will you marry me?" He placed a hand on her cheek. She knew it hurt him to keep his hand up like that, so he held it and moved it back to his side.

"Wait here," she says absently. She got up and turned around, walking towards the door. She grabbed a passing nurse by the wrist, quickly saying, "Get a priest."

The nurse, who was a male, looked at her confusedly. "Ma'am?"

"Get a priest. I'm marrying my boyfriend," she squeeked. The guy nodded and darted off.

She went back inside to see James unmoved. Chelsea sits back beside him, holding his hand again.

The nurse she had talked to entered the room with another man. He seemed sleepy, but she was thankful he was here at all.

"What's happening?" James coughed.

"We," she smiles, "are getting married." She took in a deep and shaky breath, tears falling down her cheeks onto the floor.

"What about the rings?"

"We don't need them," she says quietly. He nodded. She looked at the priest and the nurse, and the older man stepped forward.

He recited a few words. His voice was thick with sleep, but Chelsea didn't care. She looked James with a painful smile and he looked at her.

The man asked for their vows. Chelsea opened her mouth. The words were obviously practiced, but they dripped thick with emotions like honey.

"I want you forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly." She paused, no longer able to continue.

"Your vow, James."

James looked at Chelsea, smiling as brightly as he could. Something was wrong. His heartbeats are getting slow, and his grip was weaker.

"I will love you forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and..." 


End file.
